That Zabini's Show
by midnight's whisper
Summary: CHAP9 UP! Ginny gets in a show which offers a chance to date Zabini, with Draco as his financial advisor. The bad news? Hermione gets dragged in as well. Feisty Hermione and spoilt Draco just don't go together... or do they? Sparks will fly! DMHG/BZGW
1. Prologue: How It All Started

Disclaimer: Any of the characters in the following text that is recognized as J.K. Rowling's work belongs to her. Any bits of the plot that is recognized from the film, "A Month with 15 Girls" belongs to the play writer of the mentioned movie. I only own the characters that I've made up and bits of the plot not recognized from, "A Month with 15 Girls". 

**A.N. I know the story might be a little slow...but I promise Hermione/Draco eventually. If it's not slow then it would be OOC...plus...they can't just get together like BANG! There has to be a prelude and...the chase. ((smirk))**

**Prologue: How it all Started**

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry, but Zabini here seems to have no consideration at all for the rules of the contract."

A fat, beefy man sat in an elegant wheelchair, smoking a cigar. It seemed that the wheelchair was not designed to fit his capacity, as it was creaking and groaning rather miserably under his weight. The man seemed to think so too, he pressed a polished black button on one of the expenisve telephones surrounding his overcrowded desk, "Jean, get me another wheelchair... And for heaven's sake, get a bigger one, so that I don't have to ask for your assistance to help me out of these confounded things!" Then, rather distractedly, he lit another cigar, sighing contentedly as the foul odor spread across the room.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Yes... Do you understand that Zabini has jeopardized the whole Wizenhog of the Wizarding Celebrity Community? Have you read the _Daily Prophet_? _The Quibbler_? _Whizbee Gazzette_? Hell! Even _Which Broom_? has something juicy about Zabini, and its supposed to be concerned with broomsticks!" The beefy man started throwing magazines and newspapers on the already overcrowded contents of the desk. One overly-exaggerated cartoon of Zabini caught Draco's attention, he picked it up and skimmed over the contents.

_**The Name's Blaise, Playboy Blaise.**_

_Blaise, Italian hottie has yet again dumped his newest girl friend, Cho Chang. Yep, you got it, Chang is the heiress of the infamous Chang Co., currently managed by Chang Senior. Cho-beautiful, intelligent and dirty rich! So what reasons does Blaise have for dumping Cho? After going out for only 2 weeks, this has got to be the newest record. Last time we checked it was still 3 months. Looks like Blaise has been super active lately! Rumor has it that Blaise is now dating Marietta, Cho's one-time school friend. Marietta is supposedly 2 months pregnant with baby Charlie. That is, Blaise's baby. So how does Blaise get out of this one? Or is he really going to have to settle down with Marietta? _

_Reeter Sketa, The Quibbler._

Malfoy chuckled, yes, Blaise was _active_ but he wasn't foolish enough to land himself a life-long commitement...besides, The Quibbler is known for spouting rubbish, and that Skeeter woman is not the most reliable reporter ever... Yes, famous reporter for the Daily Prophet, Reta Skeeter, has been reduced to little known Reeter Sketa, working for The Quibbler... with the help of a certain bushy haired brunette.

"Mr. Wimble, believe me, I know...let me just have a talk with Zabini, okay?" Malfoy was a statuesque man with blonde hair, the celebrity type, the type that all girls would go wild for, but he was not interested in being mobbed by fan girls...He wanted to do something more rewarding, with more gold and less publicity. He had, after all, the responsibility to uphold the family honor, and that meant, in Malfoy terms; more gold.

"Malfoy, we've tried that before, but what came out of it? Zabini is uncontrollable when it comes to girls...so he has to pay the price. Malfoy, you are a very good financial manager, but as you've only worked with Zabini before, you have to go too. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"You may go."

"Look, Mr. Wimble, Zabini's been a blast. Believe me, I know when someone's going celeb, and Zabini's definitely one of them. The public won't forget him so soon. They would be demanding Zabini, and if you don't get him out there, _Wurble Wiz. Celebs_ are gonna get him, and you will pay the price. Give me two months, two. I'll make sure he hits the top 3 most wanted in Wizarding Community."

"You've got two months."

* * *

" 'Mione! Check this out! Have you seen the latest _Whizbee Gazzette_? I can't believe it, here look!"

"Ginny, pur-lease, I do not care if Zabini gets hexed to oblivion, let alone his whimsical love life. Now help me with these unicorns..."

"Oh, she didn't mean that, don't worry." Ginny purred, stroking the picture of Zabini, receiving a disapproving glare from Hermione.

In a meadowy plain two employees of the Ministry of Magic were getting ready to let loose a herd of unicorns. Well, at least one was trying to, while the other was gazing lovingly at the beloved Zabini. The unicorns proved extra tricky to get rid of, they were fond of Hermione, and exploring the dark forest where who knows what roamed free, was not very enticing. Five unicorns were busy grooming themselves at the edge of the forest, whenever Hermione was about to getaway, however, the unicorns followed suit, like a miniature troop of soldiers following their chief.

"Ginerva Weasley! Come here this instant and help me with these stubborn unicorns!" A fatigued Hermione shrieked. Ginny, however was too busy poring over her magazine.

"If you read it, I'll help you." Ginny said ina sing-songy voice, her expression was of a child who had just landed in a candy shop. I_nfuriating,_ Hermione decided.

"I swear, someday, I'm gonna hex that little witch into oblivion..."

* * *

A.N./ Sooo...did you guys like it? Constructive criticism welcome! You know you wanna press that button that says 'Review' :) 


	2. Chapter 1: 15 Girls and One Lone Man

Disclaimer: Any of the characters in the following text that is recognized as J.K. Rowling's work belongs to her. Any bits of the plot that is recognized from the film, "A Month with 15 Girls" belongs to the play writer of the mentioned movie. I only own the characters that I've made up and bits of the plot not recognized from, "A Month with 15 Girls".

_Review Corner_

Thanks to:

_Sam's Firefly:_ I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter too:)

_SeXyAnGeL23_: Thanks, I'll be needing it ((winks)). I updated:)

**Chapter 1: 15 Girls and One Lone Man**

"I'm going to kill Zabini. I'm going to kill Zabini..."

Draco Malfoy strode out of Mr. Wimble's office, with a dark look on his face. His attire was the usual: bottle green robe and his father's cane. Simple, yet effective. With his robes billowing out behind him, and his confident, brisk step, one would most certainly mistake him for a manager. But he wasn't. Well, not yet. It was almost certainly him that was going to be promoted to Chief of Wizenhog Celebrity Department. If he didn't get fired now.

It was well known that Mr. Wimble had something against Malfoy. He knew that Draco was ambitious, excellent and young. The complete opposite of him. And he knew, that once Draco had mastered his proffession, he would be after his. The Wizenhog brothers would fire him once they think Draco was mature enough. After all, what do the have to lose? A fat ulcerous man in a suit?

And that's why he had to get rid of Draco. Now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was running late. Again. This had to be the fiftieth time this month. He groaned. If it wasn't for those stupid secretaries! They were always doting on him. The older ones would offer him tea, biscuits and a large dose of mollycoddling, while the younger ones would flirt with him shamelessly. A simple task such as asking for a telephone number would take hours, they never missed a chance to make him stay. If this keeps up, he would have to bid Mr. Wimble for some men secretaries...or lesbian women... A smile graced his lips briefly. So briefly that no one noticed. He would not laugh. He had a reputation to keep up.

"Malfoy!" Draco groaned. Not again.

"Mathers." Draco stated dully, this was their daily routine, and Mathers never seemed to miss it. Draco had long since tired of this little game, but Mathers was just as enthusiastic as ever. Snivelling freak.

"Why so angry? Wimble got your tongue? Hehee..." Pathetic. Mathers always managed to think of some new joke to tease Malfoy with. Draco wondered why the company even employed such..._abnormal_ people.

"Mathers..." Draco was at loss for words. What volcabulary could possibly describe _him_? "...Just...just shut it."

Five minutes till the meeting. Shit. But Draco would not run. No. He would always be the calm, collected Malfoy. He wouldn't risk his reputation for some stupid meeting...He was a Malfoy afterall. Not that the meeting was of any importance anyway. It was just an excuse to make up more chaotic Telewiz programmes. The most absurd one so far was: "_We give the little brats points for misbehaving, talking back to teachers, shredding workbooks...etc. The one with the most points win. But what they don't know is that the winner actually gets expelled from their school! Har har..." _That was Mather's idea of a perfect telewiz scenario. And it had passed! Mathers dislikes children, and Malfoy, and dogs, and Malfoy...the list just keeps on growing.

"Descendant of Filch, if I ever saw one." Malfoy muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ZABINI!"

"Chill dude. I'm here. It's okay baby, I know you love me." And that's when Malfoy punched him.

"Dude! Chill!"

"You arrogant, good for nothing bastard! **(A.N. And that's why it's rated K...plus. smirk) **Do you know what you got me into? I'm going to get fired! That old coot has always wanted to fire me. And you just gave him a reason! Jerk!" Another punch.

"Ohmygod. I'm seeing stars. If I die, thousands of fan girls will kill you Malfoy! Theyyyy willll avengge mmme!" Another punch.

"Over emotional asshole."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so here's the plan. You don't date any girls. Got it? No girls."

"Awww come on Drake, I know you love me but you don't have to do that..." Malfoy raised his fist threatingly.

"Okay, okay!"

"The good news is, we're putting you into a show."

"And the bad news?"

"It's called 15 girls and one Lone man." said Malfoy, ignoring him.

"Cool, supposing _I'm_ the lone man of course."

"We're hosting it with OwlPost, so they'll cover the costs."

"Can we skip the boring parts?"

"People will vote for the girl they like, and every week one girl goes out."

"WHAT? They date _me _and _I_ don't even get a say in this?"

"Yes. Your punishment. And it gets better." An evil grin spread across Malfoy's features, laughing was an absolute no, but evil grins were okay.

"How can it?"

"The girl that wins gets to date you for 6 months! Half a year! HA!"

And that's when Blaise punched him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Okay, I know somethings aren't yet clear, like Telewiz and stuff...but I promise I'll offer an explanation later...if there's something else you don't understand, just ask me... Don't forget to review! The prize is---- A chocolate chip cookie! Tempting, I know.


	3. Chapter 2: The Competition

Disclaimer: Any of the characters in the following text that is recognized as J.K. Rowling's work belongs to her. Any bits of the plot that is recognized from the film, "A Month with 15 Girls" belongs to the play writer of the mentioned movie. I only own the characters that I've made up and bits of the plot not recognized from, "A Month with 15 Girls".

_Review Corner:_

Thanks to these amazing people who reviewed:

_Sam's Firefly_: Lol...thanks. I'll try to update as fast as I can...promise: ) P.S. Yes, Blaise is doomed : P

_tab-sempai_: well, here's another chapter : ) ((hands out cookie to tab-sempai)) ((sniff)) , that was my last batch. lol : P

((hands out cookies to everyone))

**Chapter 2: The Competition**

'Remind me, exactly _what_ is she doing again?'

Hermione sighed. Typical Ron. I mean, even _Harry _gets it now!

Harry and Ron were back from Egypt, they had been helping Charlie with his baby dragons. And Egypt being Egypt, the latest styles were always delayed for a couple of years. Not that Ron would get it even if they had reached Egypt. Telewiz was one of the latest fashions in Wizarding Community. It was somewhat similar to the muggle device "TeeVee", it would broadcast the lates blockbuster movies and Soap Operas from Telewiz Co. Even though Telewiz has only been realised for a little over a year, the competition for Telewiz shows and movies accelerated with alarming speed. From _Wizards Everyday _to _Heartrending Romances_, they sure caught up with fashion alright! Hell, they even had movies starring _muggles._ It was mostly not very complimenting.

Harry had taken it quite well, since he was familiar with the muggle version of Telewiz. The only difference being Telewiz was 4D quality. If you were watching a movie, you could pick a character and you would see and feel everything from that characters point of view. Very confusing. Though very helpful if the hottie in the movie was about to pick you up bride style.

"Ron, you're hopeless."

"But Her-mi-on-ee I want to kn-o-w!" Ron whined.

Luckily Hermione was saved from the tedious job of explaining to Ron by Ginny. Thank heavens for Ginny and her fan-girl habits.

"MIONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! GUESS WHAT? THEY'RE HOSTING A COMPETITION!"

"Errr...Right. Let me guess. It has something to do with Zabini."

"Zabini? That dolt from school?" Ron scrunched up his nose in disgust. Ginny shot him an indignant look.

"Guess what! The winner of the competition gets to date him!"

"Don't tell me you want to go." Hermione groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Blaise and Zabini were having a whale of a time watching home-made Widowiz's sent by the contestants. Since all these new gadgets were quite new, most of the movies were quite dodgy, not to mention hilariously funny. The puny little cameras were quite fiddly, and it _was_ muggle stuff after all.

"_ 'Is it on? Is it on?'_

_'Err...How am I supposed to know?' A finger taps the camera expectantly. _

_'Where's the manual?'_

_'Oh shit! It's on! Don't point it at me! I'm not ready yet! Stop filming!'_

_'How do you do that?' _

Cut to next section of film

_'Hello, my name is Eve, and I'm interested in becoming your girlfriend, aren't you Blaise?"_

_'Err...Eve, why can I only see the floor?' A loud groan._

_'BECAUSE YOU'RE POINTING AT THE FLOOR! GODAMNIT! POINT IT AT ME!"_

Cut to next section of film

'_Hello, my name is Eve, and I'm interested in becoming your girlfriend," seducing smile, "Aren't you Blaise?"_

_Wild Sisters' music starts pumping and Eve does a tantalizing dance._

_'See you at the competition Blaise.' "_

"I want that one, and that one and that one! This one's good too...Hmm...This one and this one!"

"Blaise. Fift-teen. Get it?" Draco enunciated slowly, holding up 10 then 5 fingers, "And besides, there's more to follow, the due date is next Monday."

"Aww Drake...can't we make it _'60 Girls and one Lone Man'_? Please..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugler."

In a dark, dank cellar, two silhouttes could be seen. One was of a obese man smoking a clay pipe and the other was of a snivelling, cowering servant. A dim light was lit above their heads. It flickered dangerously, threatening to extinguish any minute. The room was bare except for a table and two chairs. The walls were filthy, covered in spiderwebs and fungi. On the table lay a single suitcase. Armani. A muggle brand. Filled to the brim with gold.

"Mr. Wimble, sir. What can I do for you?" The servant bowed low, his nose seemed to almost touch the ground.

The older, fatter man whispered a few words into his assistants eager ear. His voice was barely above a whisper. An ugly leer crept across the servant's face, it seemed he enjoyed what the master had confided in him. His piggy eyes darted to the briefcase, fingers clasping around the material greedily.

'It will be done master.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. So what do you think of it? Review, review, review and let me know: ) Any guesses who the mysterious man and his servant are? **Does anyone want Ginny to pair up with Blaise? I've got the basic plotline, and I was thinking of pairing up Ginny with... ((mysterious smirk)) , but I could always change it. : )**


	4. Chapter 3: We Dare You

Disclaimer: Any of the characters in the following text that is recognized as J.K. Rowling's work belongs to her. Any bits of the plot that is recognized from the film, "A Month with 15 Girls" belongs to the play writer of the mentioned movie. I only own the characters that I've made up and bits of the plot not recognized from, "A Month with 15 Girls".

Review Corner:

Thanks to these awesome, _awesome, AWESOME _people who reviewed:

_mesqat_: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

_Sam's Firefly_: My most faithful reviewer! Lol...you review every chapter. Yea, there's definitely Draco/Hermione, but I'm not so sure yet about Blaise/Ginny...

_xoevolremmusxo_: Lol, yeah, Ginny's obsessed...but maybe, Blaise is not what she thinks he is...COUGH COUGH lol...

**Chapter 3: We Dare You.**

"We dare you!"

And that was how Hermione found herself hunched over a broken rubber duck, preparing to travel to Los Angeles. Several other people were with her, all females, and all whispering excitedly of what lay ahead. Ginny was busy whispering to everyone who would listen that she and Hermione had put in their form last minute, and had actually got in! Hermione put her head in her hands, how much longer was it going to be? Ginny had insisted on getting there early, on fear of missing it, but how could it be missed? A dozen or so teenage girls, with wonky muggle attire, scrunched up together and holding a broken rubber duck? Hermione would be surprised if they didn't attract attention.

It had all started on a Friday night, Ginny, Hermione, Lavendar and Parvati were having the usual, 'Girl's night out'. Ginny was busy chatting to Parvati and Lavendar, while Hermione was idly stirring her Coca Cola Vanilla Float. The muggle drink was so popular that they even sold it in the wizarding world, and claimed it was them who invented it first, not the muggles. Ginny, Parvati and Lavendar bore equally smug cheshire cat grins, and Hermione knew it wouldn't bode well.

"We dare you to enter the competition with Ginny!"

"What? You gotta be kidding," _and you better be_, she thought menacingly, "Ginny can take of herself, can't you Gin?" Ginny scrunched up her nose, she hated that nickname.

"C'mon Hermione, are you chicken?"

And that's how they taunted Hermione into agreement, they knew she would never back down on a challenge. Parvati and Lavendar bought a Widowiz and they started filming. Fortunately, Hermione was a muggle-born and knew how to operate these "fiddly, muggle junk", otherwise the tape wouldn't be ready for another year, and now, Hermione regreted it.

' _"Hello, my name is Ginerva, Jane Weasley, but you can just call me Ginny. I'm interested in this competition, and I really want to meet Blaise, my hobbies are watching_ 'That Zabini's Show', _reading, chatting, hanging out with friends..."_ '

And she would've listed everything that came to her mind, had Hermione not cut the film there. The rest of the film did not go smoothly however, Lavendar, Parvati and Ginny, were fighting over the camera, the outcome being a shaky, blurry film. If Hermione thought the quality of the film narrowed her chances of participating, then she was wrong. Maybe the kook of a selector had a thing for extremely out of focus and shaky films, maybe everyone else's films were equally distasterous, and maybe, God just wanted to punish her.

They posted the film last minute, and Hermione had even deliberately written the wrong address, to make sure they wouldn't be selected, but it looked like God was set on punishing Hermione, and a few days afterwards, their 'Letter of Acceptance' came. Ginny had squealed non stop for 15 minutes (Hermione timed it), jumping up and down in a hissy fit of glee (_a new record_, Hermione noted, _the last one was 5 minutes, when she learnt that there was going to be reruns of "That Zabini's Show",_ Hermione rolled her eyes). She would've squealed for much longer, had Ron and Harry not put a silencing charm on her.

And that's the sad story of how Hermione Jane Granger was forced to participate in a fastidious competition for fools.

* * *

"Ugh!" 

Absolutely, flat out, frazzled, Hermione flopped down on her king sized bed, exhausted. Well, at least they had nice beds.

After 5 hours of waiting, introducing and endless chatting, Hermione was finally directed to her room by a disgruntled butler. The room had three king sized beds, with veils hanging from the top, giving it a nice antique air. A cabinet stuffed to the brim with evening gowns, bikinis and casual wear took up one corner of the room, while the other was occupied by a spacious coffee table, complete with three chairs. Beside each bed there was a neat little bedside table, with a lamp on it. There was a bathroom connected to the afore mentioned room, which contained a bathtub, wrought from the finest 18th Century Goblin Copper, a shower and a large swimming pool. There were three ornate washing basins and a little cabinet of beauty products. Of course, there were also four cubicles with "TOILET" marked on them. Tcha! Like we don't know.Hermione soon learnt that this bathroom was shared between 208, 209 and 210, as two more girls arrived from another door that materialised out of nowhere. Great, so much for privacy.

Hermione stumbled her way back to her bed (it had a little plaque with _Hermione Granger _written on it in blue cursive), she flopped down again. And to make matters all the worse, Ginny was seperated from her, well, at least she wouldn't have to put up with her fan-girl-ness...maybe she would make some new friends...What had the welcome-witches said again? The little voice at the back of her head nagged, _damn little voices at the back of people's heads! _Hermione thought indignantly. What was it again? Ah, now she remembered, there was going to be a 'little chat' with Zabini's financial manager, next evening.

"Can't say I'm looking forward to that..." Hermione mumbled, admist the bedspreads.

"What?" A voice said absentmindedly.

Hermione looked up, a witch with dark black curls and brilliant sapphire eyes smiled upon her.

"Hey, I'm Patricia Violet, call me 'Trisha.' "

" 'Mione Granger. Pleased to meet you." Hermione sat up straight, embarrassed to be found in such a state by a stranger.

"Oh, wow, what a place!" 'Trisha exclaimed, looking around.

"Wait till you see the bathroom..."

"Oh let's!"

"Excuse me, is this the right place? Eve Ritcher here." A slim, beautiful blond glanced at Hermione and 'Trisha in disdain.

"I thought we would get a room to ourselves?"

* * *

_A.N.: So sorry for the wait, Fanfiction had some problems...Well, what do you think of it? This is my longest chapter yet. So please review! You know you want to press that little button down there! **Any suggestions for the other girls? Who do you want them to be? Any one else want Ginny and Blaise to be together?**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Lil' Talk

Disclaimer: Any of the characters in the following text that is recognized as J.K. Rowling's work belongs to her. Any bits of the plot that is recognized from the film, "A Month with 15 Girls" belongs to the play writer of the mentioned movie. I only own the characters that I've made up and bits of the plot not recognized from, "A Month with 15 Girls".

Review Corner:

_Hannah-Errie_: Thanks for your reviews, lol...I didn't even realise I made that mistake, I was kinda thinking he holds up 10 and then 5 fingers...but yeah. I fixed it now...LOL. Draco doesn't have 3 hands, he just has many fingers! XD

_xoevolremmusxo_: LOL. Yeah, definitely, Ginny might suicide or something! Yeah, I'm thinking of putting her and Blaise together, because most people demand that...

_xharrysxdirtyxlilxsecretx_: Yeah, I like your idea of vampires...Blaise and Ginny might go out...

_TheOddOne_: Yesh, Eve is definitely biatch model. Lol...I updated!

_Avery-88_: Yeah, scroll down, down down...do you see Eva? Lol...

_D.M. lover_: Well, I gave Eve a lil clique of biatches...is that okay? Lol...I updated!

_niki_: Thanks, I updated!

**Chapter 4: The Lil' Talk**

"Hello Ladies."

Draco Malfoy was grinning broadly back at a room full of girls, and most were gazing dreamily back at him, in a trance. Blaise glared at Draco. _Damn him, he has to look so blonde and handsome in front of all those girls! _Draco flashed a grin at Blaise, causing the majority to swoon, and Blaise to scowl. _Oh this is going to be fun!_ Draco smirked.

It was the day before the "Official Opening Ceremony of 15 Girls and One Lone Man", everything from welcome greetings to name-tags were being sorted out. Malfoy was in charge of the opening speech, all 15 girls were crowded around him in casual wear. A select few (guess who?) wore exotic tube tops and revealing skirts. Most of them were drooling. Literally.

"Okay girls, well the rules are following, we will be sailing around the world in a yacht, and everyone will be having their own cabin. We got special permission from the heads to install floo powder, and so we will be sending girls back every one week. The first two weeks, no one will have to worry about anything, it's just basically sit fast and relax, but afterwards every one week someone will be eliminated. We will be visiting Europe, Asia and maybe Africa. This yacht can fly in the air when required, and so we will have no problems with navigation. Murdering each other is not allowed, " he winked, causing several sighs, "We have tabs on you already, so flight is not possible. Tomorrow we will be having a grand ball to celebrate the opening ceremony, you will buy your garments in the allotted time, and please be quick about it. We will hand you a sheet complete with timetable and detailed information, with a form to sign. Now, I will call your names and will you please come with me to fill out your personal details? The rest of you may read the contract."

Little faries, each the spit image of Tinkerbell, (though they had no idea who she was) sprung out from nowhere, spraying pixie dust everywhere, which turned into paper memos. "Belles, little messenger faries." Draco explained. Hermione gasped, they were so adorable! Until one bit her finger.

"OW!" Hermione cried out in pain, several girls sniggered, but 'Trisha called out, "Hey! Someone's injured! The fairy bit her!" Draco sighed in defeat. "Don't touch the faries. Okay, you, come in, we'll see what we can do..." He ushered a bewildered Hermione in a deformed tent. What was the world coming to? Biting faries!

Draco started levitating objects in the air, trying to find an antidote, it was there _somewhere_...He came out from underneath a pile of musty old jars and bottles. "Here," he said, handing Hermione a jar of blue substance, "Now, make sure you don't touch them again."

Their eyes met.

His stormy grey eyes captured her honey colored orbs. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, but it felt like years. She was drowning in his grey orbs, they were so sophisticated, a mystery of their own...

Hermione blushed and ran out of the tent, clasping the bottle to her chest.

"Wait! What's your name? Who...who _are_ you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione! Over here!"

It seemed that in the short time of her absence, the girls had been sorted into little cliques. Each clique contained about 3 to 5 people, and they were clustered together, exchanging the newest hot gossip. The type of girls Zabini would go for: hot n' stylin'. Hermione watched as everyone gave her death glares, the air was full of venom, so full in fact, it almost felt tangible. What was going on? First the fairy and then the girls? Am I missing something or what? She hurried over to Ginny and her little gang, who knows, maybe these crazed fan-girls would do something drastic, were she not under the protection of a clique.

"'Mione, meet the gals!" Well, it looked like Ginny had found friends alright, it was not hard for _her_, they all shared the same obsession, namely some hot Italian...

"G'day mate! My name's Eva Corbett." A tall girl with auburn hair flowing to her waist and piercing emerald eyes smiled at Hermione. Well, at least _someone_ liked her, it was a start.

After everyone had said their "Hello!"s and introduced themselves, Hermione learnt that Ginny's clique consisted of 5 girls, Eva Corbett, Tia White, 'Trisha, Hermione...and of course, herself. Tia White was an American Indian. Her skin was a light shade of nut brown and her midnight black hair was in a braid, her eyes were electric blue, such a contrast from the face that you could not help being electrified on contact. Her English was broken and incoherent, but she was nice, overall.

The other girls were sorted into three groups: The Super Bitchy Group, The Fan Girls (Hermione was so glad Ginny didn't join _that_ group) and the leftover girls were in their own group. Eve Ritcher, Brianna Dahrlin and Jessie Tamagawa were in one and Yuna Kim, Betsie Windel, Fiona Parker were in the other. The "Leftover Group" consisted of a rather wild bunch: Marcia Teller, Josephine Brak and Izabel Griganda. There was one, however, that didn't fit in any. It seemed that that didn't bother her at all. Candace Bleiberg, a pale skinny girl with ruler straight hair and purple eyes. There was something menacing in her air, something magical. No one dared touch her. She spoke to no one and no one spoke to her.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed, she had wanted to talk to her all day, though she was never given the chance. Ginny's group treated her like the Queen Bee or something, everything was up to her, what clothes to wear, which type of drink to choose... Hell! It was like the world revolved around Ginny. Hermione was _so_ sick of it. Only 'Trisha remained by her side, she was something alright.

"What?" Ginny was slightly irritated on being seperated from her devoted group.

"You know the guy that talked to us today?"

"You mean the hot one?" Ginny's eyes glazed over and a foolish smile crossed her face.

"He's Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah! I recognized me when I saw him up close today!"

"Ohmygosh! Ewwww!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I'm so sorry for the long wait! School started and you know, we had to get all those books and pens and what not! I hope you guys liked this chapter, maybe it's kind of boring because I wanted to introduce all the girls and the rules to you guys...Did you check out Trisha's new name? I dunno how you're supposed to say "Tricia", I wanted it to be pronounced as "Trisha"...so I changed it..._**Any ideas for which countries the gal's will be visiting?**_ Please review and tell me what you think of it! It means a lot to me...REVIEW! XD


	6. Chapter 5: The Opening Ceremony

Disclaimer: Any of the characters in the following text that is recognized as J.K. Rowling's work belongs to her. Any bits of the plot that is recognized from the film, "A Month with 15 Girls" belongs to the play writer of the mentioned movie. I only own the characters that I've made up and bits of the plot not recognized from, "A Month with 15 Girls".

Review Corner:

Thanks to all these people who were really nice and reviewed:

_Sam's Firefly_: My most faithful reviewer who reviews every tim! I kinda owe you an apology 'cause I didn't put you in my "Review Corner" last time...so sorry! I just noticed, go back there and check! I corrected it! I'm really sorry for the long wait on the Opening Ceremony...lol, but here it is!

_BasicRules_: Definitely! I love clear blue waters! Maybe I won't put in the trash though...

_Icy Dreamer_: Thanks! But I really don't think Blaise and Ginny are gonna be a big hit right away, because this _is_ a 'Mione Draco fic after all...but I'm gonna make Ginny and Blaise hook up together...maybe not straight away cus...well, I'm not gonna spoil it for you XP

_Hannah-Errie_: Whaa? It was SHORT! Lol...it was the longest chapter yet! I checked the word count! Juicy plot...hmm...maybe you'll be satisfied with this chapter...？

_princess malfoy_: Update with cookies all around? How do you do that? Lol...yeah, I tried to update as fast as I can...XD

_pink butterfli_: Thanks, this is another chapter...Hope you like it! XD

_GillyWeedEater2006_: Yeah, I agree, cussing isn't that good, but like, I thought it was something Draco would say...sorry if it offended or anything...Well, I updated!

_Avery-88_: Thanks! I announce you as my second faithful reviewer! &knights Avery-88& Lol...thanks for reviewing a lot! XD It really helped with the story...Yeah, I will put all or some of the countries in...: )

_KandyGurl4_: Yeah! I finally got you to review! Lol...Yeah, they changed, maybe I'm gonna put a discription of them somewhere in the story...

_D.M. Lover_: Yeah, it's definitely a Hermione Draco fic...XD thanks for reviewing!

_xo evolremmus xo_: Haha! Some of the places you mentioned I don't even know! Hahahaha...

_Won-Won is gwoss gwoss_: It was actually following the plot of one of the movies I saw, but like, I decided to change it, so the plot is altered a bit...I decided to make Blaise like Hermione, but then I decided Ginny might do something drastic...LOL.

_niki_: Haha, well in this chapter you get to see whether Draco likes her or not...I think it was more of a confusion thing...cause he remembers her from the past...

**Chapter 5: The Opening Ceremony**

"DUDE! What's taking so long? Remember _I _am the important one!"

A snort and further whistling. Damn that annoying tune!

"Man! You shave like a girl! It's been exactly an hour nine minutes and 42 seconds since you went in there 'shaving'! I'm gonna have no time to prepare! And your stupid TV show is going to be a disaster! Humph!"

Blaise sat hunched up with his back to the bathroom door, hands across his chest, sulking. Man! Why did they have to share a room! Stupid save-money scheme! Didn't they know stars needed their personal space?

It was strange really, Draco never took _that_ much time in the bathroom, usually he goes everywhere with his hair all ruffled and his suit all crumpled...even on special occasions...but he was _always _the one who was doted on the most by the opposite sex. Blaise scoffed in disdain at this mental picture, _No taste, no taste, I always say._

Draco seemed _different_ somehow, ever since that "talk" with the girls...Could he have fallen in love? But it can't be! Draco had Bloom already, didn't he?

BLAM!

"Prepare to be dazzled by the one and onlyyy...DRACO MALFOY!"

Malfoy stepped out of the bathroom, slamming the door open and sending Blaise sprawling in the process.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there, mate!" Draco extended a hand to Blaise who was now on the floor with a dazed expression.

He looked Malfoy up and down: slicked back hair, creaseless best Sunday suit, polished black leather shoes and man! What was that smell? Cologne? He actually has cologne? Blaise had always had this fantasy in his mind about Draco being a caveman who landed in the 21st Century by mistake, and here he was wearing cologne! I guess you learn a new thing everyday...

"Are you going crazy or am I?" Blaise left Draco's hand untouched, better be careful, this might be a FAKE Draco.

"Eh?" Oh good, caveman has not died out yet.

"This, this..." Blaise gesticulated at Draco, evidently at loss for words.

"Oh come on! Just because I don't dress up everyday, doesn't mean I can't! Besides, Bloom's coming today!"

"Bloom? I suppose you had lunch with her?"

A dreamy almost love-like look crossed Draco's face, "Yeah. It was awesome."

"Dude, you're becoming sappier by the minute!"

"Get over it. Now are you going to take my hand or not?" Draco looked at his watch, "And, you have exactly 50 minutes left before the ceremony begins."

Bewildered at being told so much information at once, Blaise allowed himself to be hoisted up by Draco and staggered to the bathroom. Shortly afterwards a howl broke out.

"YOU USED _**MY**_ COLOGNE?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dance."

Draco hated dares. They always had to include something ludricious, and if you refused to make a fool of yourself you would be called "chicken". Well, Draco was no chicken, he would show Blaise that, but all the same, Draco made it a silent agreement _never _to ask a girl anything. They always came willingly enough.

The girl appeared quite startled however, and did not take his hand willingly, which was what the entire female population would have done, given a chance. She simply stared at him with her honey brown eyes and raised eyebrows. She must have misunderstood me or something, Draco decided.

"Dance." He stated again, clearly, and somewhat irritably.

A flash of fury crossed the girl's eyes, who was, in fact, no other but Hermione Granger herself.

"Are you talking to me? Because if you are, I have a name-"

"I don't know yo-"

"Secondly, if you are asking someone to dance you _ask_ them nicely. What you are doing is ordering-"

"What the he-"

"Thirdly, just because thousands of girls moon over you doesn't mean I will too, get a life Malfoy! And it wouldn't hurt to deflate your pompous head!"

"There's no need to ins-"

"And lastly, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SLAP YOU."

By now the whole hall was gaping at them, the girls with incredulous looks on their faces and the men with smug smirks, some even wolf-whistled. It wasn't everyday you see a Malfoy being scolded. Draco searched the hall for Blaise. He was rolling on the floor with mirth. Stupid git.

* * *

Unnoticed by the merry group a midnight blue orb hovered above the yacht, a deep foreboding color twisting itself into a million shapes. The air was smelt of dark magic; great yet terrible. Two shrouded figures sat on a cliff top nearby wearing ragged worn-out robes. One was a thin stocky man in his thirties with ugly tortoise shell glasses and the other was a pale girl with dark hair.

"Hurry up! They'll begin to wonder where I am if I don't show up!"

"Be quiet will you? Can't you _see_ that this yacht is an A-rated protection arena? Oh wait. I forgot, you _can't _see!" the man gave out a sharp bark-like laugh.

The girl raised her fists ready to sock him one, but just then, the orb turned emerald green and began to sizzle.

"It's ready, now do your thing."

* * *

KAWOOM!

The whole yacht burst open and was jostled sideways. Emerald green flames licked at the wood work and pools of black water engulfed the yacht. People started screaming and yelling, everyone's wands had been taken away for safety measures, and now they were defenseless.

The yacht had split into two, with a big jagged rift in the middle. The party had taken place on the upper deck (which had been enclosed by the means of a magical canopy) and so most people were okay. There was one person who had managed to stand right in the middle of the rift and had toppled over board (namely Draco's most beloved Bloom), but luckily for her she knew how to swim. Bloom managed to cling on to the gently descending parts of the lower deck and hoist herself up, onto the upper deck. She was not at all pleased. And to Draco's horror began screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

Draco turned pale. He should have been more careful. Just a few days before he had recieved an anonymous letter stating that if he didn't let Wimble take the job of managing the show bad things would happen. It had sounded amateur and lame then, but now, he wasn't so sure. Of course an A-rated arena had emergency routes, but Draco sensed that this was just the beginning of a Series of "Unfortunate" Events, pardon the pun.

Standing on the left half of the yacht, or what remained of the yacht, Draco was tempted to just stand there and watch. But the yacht was slowly, but surely submerging, the upper deck was only three metres above the water. It looked like no one else had their wands, where were the security?

Draco pointed his wand to his throat and muttered a spell, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" the screaming continued, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" they still ignored him, Draco was irritated, if it was one thing he didn't like, he didn't like being ignored. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" with his temporary sound-boost he sounded deafening. Everyone quieted down. "Thank you." Draco stated calmly, like he was thanking the spectators for giving him a prize, in fact his insides had turned to jelly, "I can guarantee you, you will not become safe by screaming your lungs out. Now. I will conjure a boat and it will glide towards you. Do not push or shove, more boats will be conjured if needed."

He started counting the heads, all in all there were supposed to be thirty people (three was a lucky number after all), but wait, there were only twenty-eight! Who could be missing?

* * *

A.N.: Haha, cliffy! Yeah..sorry for updating to late...hope you enjoyed the chapter! XD 


	7. Chapter 6: In the Deep

Disclaimer: Any of the characters in the following text that is recognized as J.K. Rowling's work belongs to her. Any bits of the plot that is recognized from the film, "A Month with 15 Girls" belongs to the play writer of the mentioned movie. I only own the characters that I've made up and bits of the plot not recognized from, "A Month with 15 Girls".

Review Corner:

Thanks for reviewing! I hope you are still reading this story

_Varietygirl9143_Weirdness is our speciality, sarcasm is just one more service we offer! XD

_Goerguzz:_ Hehe, thanks for your constructive criticism, I really appreciate it. Your right, it seems kind of sudden... I will try to patch things up if I have time. Maybe this chapter can answer some of your queries? XD

_animerocksjapanrocks_: I updated! (finally) XD

_Hannah-Errie_: I updated! Hehe, sorry for the really long wait.. I hope you will still be reading it. I think this chapter has much more plot... tell me what you think!

_xoevolremmusxo_ Haha, I know... If I were Hermione I would slap him, or punch him and then dance with him... heehee

_Sam'sFirefly_: Haha, you have to read on to find out! Not spoiling it!

_niki_: seems like the yacht part was not very well explained.. I hope this chapter clears things up... hehe, this chapter ends in a cliffy too p (sort of)

_D.M.lover_: I'm really glad you liked it,

_Avery-88_: insert Avery-88 button here here you go, XD

_BasicRules_: Here's another chapter for you! Sorry for the wait

_vanilfrappe_: I feel honored Yeah, I know, Hermione seems the feisty type to me

_TyBass31_: Hehe, Blaise is like the comic relief.. XD

Blaise: Wait, what do you mean like? I AM the comic relief!

**Chapter 6: In the Deep**

The boat was only 1.5 metres above the water and Draco was still trying to figure out who was missing. The lifeboats that he had conjured up had already reached land (the boat had just begun to glide away from the port when the ceremony began) and people were shouting at him to join them.

"Drake man! A lil help here?"

It was Zabini. Draco should've known. Always the one playing the hero.

As the boat blew apart a section of the canopy had collapsed. As there were no screams emitted from that area, Draco had assumed it to be human-less. It turned out Zabini had been asking a red-headed girl (Ginny) to dance. Just as she was about to take his hand the boat decided to blow itself apart. The celieng beams hit Ginny on the head, and she collapsed onto Zabini, trapping him as well. Zabini, always trying to play the hero did not call for help until he could feel water under him. Now he was semi-submerged in the black pools. And that was when he remembered to call for help.

Meanwhile Hermione, who had been safely transported to the port had noticed Ginny was missing. Noticing the collapsed canopy she gasped and rowed one of the boats back to the yacht. Ginny couldn't swim...there seem to be no movement from the tent, could she be knocked out cold? She pressed on, her hands working furiously. Hermione was panicking inside, what if, what if!!!_ I knew I shouldn't have left Ginny with that Zabini guy..._

By this time the upper deck was already submerged and Zabini was scrabbling about, but in vain. Draco levitated the tent and pulled Zabini out, stuffing him on a lifeboat.

"ZABINI!"

"I'm happy to see you too Malfoy."

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"It's nice to know you care. Listen, there's one more per-"

"YOU PRAT! STOP PLAYING THE HERO WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A WAND!"

"There's someone still-"

"AND NOW YOU ACT LIKE NOTHING IS HAPPENING!"

"THERE'S SOMEONE-"

"SHUT UP!"

"THERE'S SOMEONE STILL IN THE WATER!"

Now _that_ made Draco shut up.

_That egoistic prat! That son of a bitch! _Hermione silently raged as she watched Draco help _Zabini_ out of the canopy but not Ginny. Her boat was making littly process, cutting through the murky waters sluggishly. Stupid goddamn lifeboat! Well, maybe it was partly because she didn't know how to row in the first place...but at least the boat was moving. At one meter per minute.

Hermione was so busy thinking out devious punishments for Malfoy and look innocent at the same time, that she did not notice her boat bump against someone else's. Hermione looked up sharply to see the smirking face of -who else- Malfoy. She really wanted to slap him now. Without further ado Hermione hitched up her skirt and climbed into Malfoy's. Well, his boat was faster!

The deck was now a meter below water, and sinking fast. Hermione really had to admire Ginny; being able to sleep while under water! They were approaching the wreck and Hermione wondered if she could be any help at all. With her cumbersome dress and expensive shoes she'd be more trouble than use. Draco seemed to read her mind, with a swish of his wand her ball gown transformed into a diving suit; much lighter, and much more sexier. "I'll want that back later on." "Sure." Hermione smiled grimly and plunged into the water.

Hermione felt her strength seep away as she hit the cold water, her limbs were numb with cold. Her head hurt as she tried to regain direction and she splashed in the water furitively to get the blood circulating again. She blinked her eyes as she tried to focus on the muddy shapes around her. Aha! There she was! A wave of blinding red caught Hermione's attention. She propelled herself closer and found Ginny sprawled on the ship's deck, unconscious.

Malfoy peered worridly at the water, pacing up and down the boat. Blaise cocked his head and looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. Malfoy caught his look and sent him a glare.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

'Drake man, one thing I don't get..."

"What?" Draco snapped

"Why are _you_ on the boat and she in the water when _you_ have the wand?"

"Because, you dim wit, because, because... oh shit."

Meanwhile, Hermione was busy trying to drag Ginny away from the ship. _Oh my God, I swear she's put on weight! Ugh. _The worst thing was, Ginny appeared to be sleep walking, or sleep dancing, whatever you prefer. Every now and then her hand would move and he feet would do a little jig. Hermione rolled her eyes. Well, at least it prooved she was still alive...

Two lone figures slipped unwatched into the water. The silvery beams of the moon gave them away; one was a girl with black unrurly hair and the other an ugly man of diminutive stature. Once in the water they began to hunt. They were sure at least one person was missing from the crew. An eerie grin lit up on their faces at the prospect of finding that person. The hunter closes upon its prey...

Hermione was still struggling with Ginny, she was so irritated that she was tempted to just kick her or leave her or something. She had had to go up to the surface for air for a number of times, and she _still_ wasn't getting anywhere. _Stupid Malfoy with his stupid rules, ugh! It's all his fault I don't have a wand!_ She was so engrossed in her 'life - saving' that she did not notice a dark shape descend on her until it was too late. She turned around just in time to catch a devious smirk. Her mouth formed a silent scream as she crumpled to the ocean floor.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait... / I hope you liked this chapter! And remember, we love reviews! XD**


	8. Chapter 7: The Trouble With Women

Disclaimer: Any of the characters in the following text that is recognized as J.K. Rowling's work belongs to her. Any bits of the plot that is recognized from the film, "A Month with 15 Girls" belongs to the play writer of the mentioned movie. I only own the characters that I've made up and bits of the plot not recognized from, "A Month with 15 Girls".

**AN _My spelling skills have suddenly decided to desert me, if you find any mistakes, please review and tell me! XD Also, I have said before that I would take away the Review Corner, but now I'm putting it up again.. XD Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Please review review and REVIEW!!! XD _**

Review Corner:

Hannah-Errie: Haha, thanks for your looong review XD. Yeah, best friends that hate each other, thought that might be a Slytherin trait XD I love cliffies! Though only when I'm writing them.. grins I might not be updating that soon 'cause I got writers block, but I'm nearly finished with my next chapter

Varietygirl9143: XD There's plenty of suspense (or I hope so) in this story...XD the plot is kind of very complicated p

jade-kwl-name-eva: Thanks for your review! Glad I got a new reviewer, XD.

xo evolremmus xo: Haha, sorry about that. I'll try updating sooner, but don't worry, I don't plan to ditch this fic...so bear with me people XD I liked your line "first you take forever to review..." it's cool. XD

m0vi3angel: No no no, we can't have her dying! XD

Sam's Firefly: Haha, yeah, Draco's like the self conceited idiot, that _somehow _ended up being the main character...XD up to the women to do everything eh? XD

D.M. lover: Yesh, weeeeellll I always like a good long denial - chase thing... XD but I will try to hurry their relationship

WhisperingArchWithASilverHeart: Thanxxx

* * *

**_Chapter 7: The Trouble With Women_**

Malfoy and Blaise sat in the little rickety boat that Malfoy conjured up, peering down into the deep dark lake in mutual silence. Seconds ticked by and became minutes, but still there was no sign of Hermione or Ginny.

Blaise cleared his throat, "Drake man, don't you think one of us should go down and have a look?"

"Yeah sure."

Still no one moved.

"Meaning, why don't you go down there, like **_now_** Malfoy?" Blaise nagged

"Why ME?"

"Because if I die, thousands of fan girls will mourn, if you die no one will mourn." Blaise smiled smugly

Malfoy punched him in the shoulder, "You always use that excuse"

Balise rolled his eyes "And you always retaliate with violence. Besides, you have the wand."

Draco glared irratibly at Blaise as he conjured a diving suit and prepared to dive into the murky depths of Lake Anastogawa. If looks could kill, Blaise would be seven feet under and loving it. After safety checking the diving suit, Draco arched his body and disappeared into the water in one beautiful swan dive.

"Jerk, always showing off," Blaise muttered under his breath.

Draco maneuvered himself expertly in the water, his movements swift and powerful. Where had Blaise pointed to again? He could virtually see nothing in the murky waters, let alone rescue one (if lucky) full grown person! Suddenly a bright wave of flaming red caught his attention. _What was that?_ Then he remembered the girl Blaise was dating; she had startling green eyes, a good physique and... shocking red hair! The wave of red must have been her hair!

Draco urged his body further down, fighting against the urge to surface. As he got closer to the waving red hair he could just make out two supine figures lyeing on the lake bed. _Oh great, now I have to rescue **two**_ _people!__Where are all those Securi-Wizzes when you need them?_ He figured that even the almighty Malfoy could not carry _two_ unconscious girls up to the surface, so he would just have to double back. As Hermione was equipped with diving equipment and thus, an oxygen tank, she could and would survive longer. Draco headed towards Ginny.

Fear gripped Malfoy's heart as his eyes registered the scene before him. Ginny and Hermione were bound and tied in thick ropes, with heavy weights attached. This was no accident - this was sabotage! There was no way he could untie Ginny and Hermione in the gloom, and it was unthinkable that he could carry them up with the weights attached. As his mind began to panic, his brain reached towards the lighting spell, _Lumos,_ unconsciously, and a faint glimmer of light shone from his wand tip.

_Why of course! I'm a wizard!_

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting and watching the same patch of impenetrable black, Blaise grew bored. It wasn't his style to go waiting around for people. _Draco would be fine, he always is, besides, I don't think he'll mind if I catch up with some of my beatuy sleep_. Luckily for Blaise, and unfortunately for Malfoy, his brain housed no small nagging voices, and so it did not occur to him that Draco would need any help. He stretched, yawned, and promptly fell asleep on the small rickety boat. 

Draco surfaced with difficulty, brow furrowed concentrating on the levitating spell. Soon afterwards, two stoned figures surfaced, levitated at odd angles, dripping wet. _Now where is the boat?_ To his fury he found that the boat had floated steadily away, and was now unguarded and unattended, as Blaise had decided to curl up and enter Dreamland. Enraged, Draco charmed Ginny and Hermione so that they would collapse in a heap on top of Blaise.

"ARGH!"

"Eeek!"

"What? What? I didn't do it."

Draco watched in amusement as Ginny and Hermione untangled themselves from a _still_ unconscious and supine Blaise. This was the absolute right time for the trademark Malfoy smirk. And that's just what Draco did. Well, until Hermione punched him, that is.

* * *

To the utter agony and disbelief of Hermione and co. they were not left alone after their little escapade. Hoards of reporters (some even had the audacity to bombard them on brooms) were surrounding the pier and poking their noses in anything they could. Hermione and co. had to ask Security for provisional body guards to ward off the frenzied press. Draco could just visualize it. "_ACCIDENT AT SHOW"_ or something along those lines would be splashed across page one of every piece of filth that passed as a magazine tomorrow. Hell, if he lost his job he'd--he'd---he'd punch Zabini! 

"Mr. Malfoy?" a poker stiff business man accompanied by Blaise, strode over to Malfoy, shaking hands. "My name is Matt Jobbs, I'm from the TSO, Telewiz Security Orga-"

"I know what that is." Malfoy cut in irratibly.

"Very well. To make a complicated story short, we have a witness saying that Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley were tied to weights on the ocean floor. We are suspecting sabotage, and will pull your endorsement immeadiatley."

"WHAT! No, no, you can't do that! Pulling our endorsement would be tantamount to closing our show! Listen to me. The audience have been waiting for this show for weeks! It's showing on almost every channel. The show has the potential to make big bucks. I think as a TSO, your main goal should be looking out for the company. If we don't get an O.K. at the Telewiz, we can always go to SparkTV."

Matt Jobbs sighed. It was a hard decision. "Fine. But if we hear anything about anyone getting injured again, we will pull out."

Malfoy let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. His expression darkened, "Granger." he spat out.

"What do you want Malfoy?" A voice snapped very close by.

"Why? Why on earth did you tell the paparazzi that you were tied down with weights? Do you want me to go out of business? God. You are so - _annoying - _sometimes!"

"What are you talking about? I never told anyone I was tied down with weights!"

"Then who did?"

* * *

AN: o.O the plot thickens! I realize that a lot of people don't review even though they saved me in their favs or alerts. If you like this story please review... I **live** on reviews!! o.O So please review...if you want the next chapter! XD 


	9. Chapter 8: The First Task

Disclaimer: Any of the characters in the following text that is recognized as J.K. Rowling's work belongs to her. Any bits of the plot that is recognized from the film, "A Month with 15 Girls" belongs to the play writer of the mentioned movie. I only own the characters that I've made up and bits of the plot not recognized from, "A Month with 15 Girls".

A.N.: I've been having writers block for a long time, then suddenly, these few days, I dreamt up this Chapter...XD It's a long time since I added to this story so I just wanted to know..._do I still sound the same? Is there a change in my style and is it for the better? Please Review and tell me!_ Thanks to all these wonderful people that reviewed and err… gave me the strength to write another Chapter… XD Oh yeah, and I changed Chapter 7 a bit just to make things piece together better.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The First Task**

Hermione awoke to the most beautiful sound of bells; silver chimes beating out their tinkling symphony. Her eyes fluttered open, the sun was shining mildly and she could see white fluffy clouds careening over the bright blue sky. A gust of refreshing sea breeze blew in and…What sea breeze?! She sat up quickly, almost banging her unruly curls on the bedpost. Alas. It had not been a dream after all. They were indeed on the ship, participating in that dreaded "_That Zabini's Show"_

_"All guests please report to deck. The voyage will begin shortly and a short explanatory talk would be given by Mr. Malfoy. All guests please report to deck."_ A snappy uptight voice sounded out of nowhere.

This was followed by some incoherent cursing and a mumble of, "Told her not so early, but she just won't listen will she? Workaholic…That woman will be the death of me someday…"

Now this made Hermione wake up alright; that was Malfoy's voice! And pray, what was _he_ doing here in _her_ room? Hermione grabbed beneath her pillow instinctively for her wand but found it wasn't there. _What the?_ A quick survey around the room also told her that 'Trisha and Eve, her roommates, were nowhere to be found and…this wasn't her room! Besides from the sleeping form of Ginny nothing looked familiar. The walls were painted silver and green (_Ugh._) and decorated with posters of…_(shudder)_ Zabini!

"Where the hell am I?" Hermione spoke out loud, as if waiting for an answer.

"Ah, Granger, I see you've awoken." Malfoy appeared out of nowhere wearing nothing but ripped jeans. This was followed by a shriek from Hermione, pillows thrown at Malfoy and her immediate retreat beneath the duvets.

"WHAT THE HELL MALFOY! GET A SHIRT ON FOR GOODNESS' SAKE! AND WHERE'S MY WAND? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR ROOM AND ROOMMATES!"

"Jeez Granger, relax. Seriously, it's 7:00 in the morning for God's sake. Your wand is on your bedside table, Security returned it last night, but since you were asleep I took the liberty of placing it on the table. As for your roommates, well, we are your roommates. That is me, Zabini and that red headed girl. Apparently Ms. Richter complained about you and we had to reallocate. Since there were no more cabins available you were placed in ours. It's not like I _like_ it. And I've put a shirt on so stop being a baby."

Hermione grabbed blindly at her bedside table, clutched her 9 and a quarter inched rosewood wand with phoenix heartstring and peeked out from the duvets. To her relief and somewhat disappointment Malfoy had put a shirt on. Her first thought was _That Bitch Richter._ And her second _He looks good in that shirt._ What the hell? Hermione charmed casual clothes on herself quickly and clambered out of bed. Then a thought struck her. "Well, if that's so, Malfoy, then why don't I remember coming to your cabin?"

"Well, you conked out on the bed after you put some dry clothes on so… I guess you didn't take in your surroundings."

Hermione was just about to rush into the bathroom when, "Wait. I thought you didn't recognize me, how'd you know it's me?"

"Well, before the Opening Ceremony I had a quick scan at the guest list and I saw your name. Pretty surprised you would participate in something like this...And I do say, you have (he glanced up and down) changed for the better. Any more questions?" Malfoy replied with his trademark smirk. Damn that smirk!

"Yeah. WHY DO _WE_ HAVE TO MOVE? WHY CAN'T _SHE_ MOVE IF SHE HATES ME SO MUCH?!"

This was followed by the slam of the bathroom door and somewhat all too distinct swearing.

* * *

"Hello everyone, I suppose yesterday's little adventure tired us all? Well…"

Malfoy was once again standing on the pedestal and giving a little "talk" and further instructions. Everyone was very attentive and many were plainly drooling over him. Blaise was sulking in the background. Hermione and Ginny however, were whispering franticly.

"That bitch Richter ousted us out of our dorm!"

"Yeah, but I bet she didn't think we'd be with Blaise, hah!"

"Ginny!" and here she shook her, "We have _two grown men_ sleeping right beside us. Doesn't that_ bother_ you?"

"Well, yeah…" Unfortunately their conversation ended there as they were hushed by a girl nearby (which happened to be Parker) and glared into silence. Malfoy was still droning on.

"…was a minor incident in which the cause was a Snarglepuff (at this Hermione looked up and wondered whether Malfoy had been reading_ The Quibbler_) which exploded on our tent and caused this fiasco. (Hermione found it preposterous that everyone was nodding enthusiastically despite the utter rubbish that had come spouting out of Malfoy's mouth.) Today we will be heading towards our first destination; Africa. Another exciting announcement is that the First Challenge (Hermione listened closely at this) named (here Malfoy dug into his pockets and retrieved a piece of grubby looking paper that his secretary Ms. Goyle had written for him) uh…Decoration Ship. As the name suggests all participants will have the opportunity of transforming our ship into their dream ship. This is event is voluntary. Our camera crew will be filming so all failures and successes will be broadcasted into our show. This will, of course, effect your ranking. This will be held today at 12:00 noon on deck. Thank You."

At this the crowd began to dissipate and Malfoy stepped down and walked away with Blaise, scoffing at something. Hermione narrowed her eyes. _They're probably talking about me._ Actually, it was no such thing, in fact, the conversation went something like this.

"Snarglepuff my ass! Did you pick that up from _The Quibbler_? What actually happened?" Blaise said as soon as they were out of the crowd's way.

"Hah, yeah. The company wants me to hush it all up. In fact, we think it was attempt sabotage by the Dark Magic performed and all the Sinuses say it was a powerful…"

"Whatever man."

* * *

"Coming Ginny? It's nearly 12."

Hermione was striding purposefully towards the deck armed with her wand. She was never about to pass over a challenge. Ginny trailed behind her, not so sure of her transfiguration skills. As they approached the deck the saw what passed for a line forming on the deck. Malfoy and the camera crew were already assembled. Blaise was nowhere to be seen (in fact he was playing Strip Poker with Eve and them).

"Alright everyone, line up! We will now begin! First we have Ms.Yuna Kim"

The said Ms. Kim stepped up. She was a Korean girl, one could tell from the face, with long sweeping black hair and diminutive stature. "Fun-Sized" she liked to call herself. She waved her ebony wand and the deck was covered with orchids and rare flora. Vines crept up the rigging and gave the ship a rainforest façade.

"Very nice Yuna, next we have…"

And so it went on. The next girl managed to reverse the rainforest look and paint the ship a bright neon pink. Another succeeded in inflaming the ship which had to be put out with _Augmentia_ performed by the Security Wizards. She burst out in tears and left the deck. After that the ship was turned into a rubber ducky, a pirate ship and a great floating box respectively. Hermione yawned and watched as Ginny transformed the ship into a fairytale kingdom with a high turret as the lookout post and the cabins at each side of the deck as castles. Hermione was impressed.

"Next we have Ms. Hermione Granger!"

Hermione stepped up. She had long conjured up a mental picture of how she wanted the deck to look like. Her wand dashed this way and that, shooting sparks and spraying stars. The end results took everyone's breath away. Hermione had transformed the ship into a graceful wood carved phoenix. Its sides were painted a dazzling red and gold. The prow of the ship transformed into a glorious phoenix head and the stern was elongated to include carved phoenix feathers. Hermione decided she rather liked Yuna's idea and the deck was once again transformed into a rainforest, giving the whole ship a rather wild, fantasy look. Silver words appeared on the left side of the ship reading:_ The Hermione_.

"That's err…very…very good to be sure…" stumbled Malfoy, (Hermione smirked) "and now let's welcome Ms. Marcia Teller!"

However, no one could transform the ship anymore. Hermione had stuck a permanent charm on it for good measure. "Well, no one said that was against the rules, so…" Hermione replied innocently when interviewed by the camera. Of course, first prize was given to Hermione (albeit grudgingly) and second to Ginny. This incident was filmed and broadcasted on one TeleWiz, heralding great acclaim. As Malfoy later put it (though he will deny it when confronted), she was "One hell of a woman."

* * *

A.N.: Heyy everyone, I'm so sorry it took so long to post another chapter! Was this long enough? It did take up 2 and a third Word Pages (without the A.N. and Disclaimer and everything) you know…XD Please tell me what you think everyone! Review, review, REVIEW!! I love reviews! Constructive criticism is very welcome! Any suggestions for future Tasks?


	10. Chapter 9: The Animal Of My Dreams

Disclaimer: Any of the characters in the following text that is recognized as J

Disclaimer: Any of the characters in the following text that is recognized as J.K. Rowling's work belongs to her. Any bits of the plot that is recognized from the film, "A Month with 15 Girls" belongs to the play writer of the mentioned movie. I only own the characters that I've made up and bits of the plot not recognized from, "A Month with 15 Girls".

A.N.: Thank you for all your reviews! sorry it took so long to update... o.O ...2067 words!! all time high!

**Chapter 9: The Animal of My Dreams**

"Ugler."

"Ye-e-es?" stuttered the kneeling man.

"You have failed me. Once again." The squat figure on the dilapidated setee stated it blandly, without emotion. It was a fact, not a figure of speech.

"So-o-ry Master... It was all that blundering fool Malfoy's fault...!" The other man was near to tears, clinging on to the trouser legs of the superior. He was snivelling slightly, and whimpering pathetically. "Yes," he spoke, gaining confidence, "The girl and her friend were already unconscious, without wands! Then Malfoy-! He rescued them!"

"THEN KILL HIM! I DON'T CARE! ELIMINATE ALL LIABILITIES IF YOU HAVE TO!"

"Ye-es, master." Ugler simpered, bowing his head ridiculously low. A few seconds of silence followed, punctuated at regular intervals by the drip-drip of the dank walls.

"Do not fail me again." He waved the other man away resignedly, sighed, stood up and retreated to his inner lairs...

Hermione opened her eyes tentatively, stretching. It was yet another crystal clear morning with-

"ARGHHH!! MALFOY! YOU RUIN ALL MY MORNINGS! CAN'T YOU _GET A SHIRT ON?_" Hermione screamed, took one last look at Malfoy's chiseled but not ripped chest and retreated, although hesitantly, back under the duvets, yet again.

To her fury Malfoy chuckled (and Hermione could swear he was smirking) saying, "Well, _someone's_ not a morning person."

That did it. She _so was_ a morning person, and proud! "FOR YOUR INFORMATION MALFOY, I _WAS_ A MORNING PERSON, UNTIL I HAD TO SHARE A DORM WITH _YOU_!" Hermione screeched, bolting upright under the duvets, looking not unlike a three year old with a temper tantrum. _Where was Ginny when she needed back up? He simply must _stop_ being so agonizingly yum—Where was Ginny?! _

Ginny had actually been asleep, that was, _before_ Hermione's hissy fit. She groaned awake and stalked to the bathroom mumbling, "Stupid Malfoy, doing it on purpose, I swear he loves it and…ARGHHH!! ZABINI!! You know, even though I _do_ find you hot, IT IS UTTERLY ATROCIOUS NOT LOCKING THE BATHROOM DOOR WHEN YOU'RE SHOWERING!" Ginny huffed, pouted and threw herself on her bed amid protesting creaks and groans. Hermione cackled maniacally under the duvets. Oh fudge it all! Another wonderful day ahead--

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in"

A snub-nosed house elf absurdly dressed like a waiter poked his/her (it really is impossible to determine in the case of house elves, especially this one) nose in and said in a high-pitched voice, "Ms. Eve Ritchers would like to remind you, residents of Room (he/she paused to look at the number plate on the door) Zabini-Serpent (courtesy of the Zabini and Malfoy of course), that (here he/she produced a wad of pink notepaper from…nowhere) 'Some people are actually sleeping 7:00 in the morning believe it or not. Stop screaming your lungs out or I will file a lawsuit against you. And I happen to have a very good lawyer. Goodbye and Goodnight.'" Complimented by a slam of the door.

--Or not such a wonderful day afterall.

"I SWEAR THAT RICHTER PERSON!"

"Dracoooooo, she's meaaannnn…"

"That utter excuse of a woman deserves a beating!"

"Ew, since _when_ have _I_ become a resident of Room Zabini-Serpent?"

After a light breakfast (consisting only of milk and mouldy cereal because 'Brreeakfassting hourrrrs arre ovverr"), a 'DeathWar for the Bathroom' and a much deserved shower, the four roommates of Room Zabini-Serpent huddled together in a secluded part of the upper deck. The four were utterly absorbed in a "beneficial plan" which really was more of a conspiracy against one notorious Richter. After said plan had been drafted, peer-reviewed and all members sworn to secrecy, the quadruple moved on to more practical matters.

"Well, first of all, we have to change the plaque. There's _no way_ I'm being in Room _Zabini-Dragon_." Ginny said.

"She's right Drake (Hermione burst into giggles but was silenced by a Level 5 Death Glare from Malfoy), I told you it should be _Zabini_. Just _Zabini_." Blaise gesticulated with his fingers.

Completely ignoring Blaise, Malfoy said "What about Dragons? Dragons is good right?"

After lengthy bickering and arguing the four finally agreed on "_House of Dragons"_ as their number plate. They had even assigned Dragon Names for each member (that was Zabini's idea, grudgingly complied by the rest because of his constant whining and threatening on setting his fan-girls on them). Hermione was FireyMane (because Malfoy pointed out Dragons don't have curls, they have mane), Ginny was StarGazer, Malfoy was DragonHeart (Hermione said it was cliché but Draco evidently had fluff stuck in his ear) and Zabini's was…Honcho.

To this little escapade all Hermione had to say was "Immaturity." Touched off by a delicate sniff. This was closely followed by a whine from Zabini, and Malfoy's "Prude!"

They also had decided to set up a transparent shield charm between the boy's bunks and the girl's ("to protect us from the barbarians"), which could only be opened if a boy _and_ a girl agreed. It worked because once you entered the door, it would instantly channel you towards one side. There was one dead-end however, and that was the much fought for bathroom. Since there was only one, bathing hours were regulated. Zabini would have the first shift (consisting of two hours, because he claimed he had 'special needs'), followed by Ginny and then Draco, leaving Hermione for last, because as Draco quipped smartly "She was not a morning person". He quickly found himself immersed in a dozen hexes.

"Draccccoooo... Do I reeeaaallly have to do it?" Zabini whined, tugging at Malfoy's shirt whimsically.

Blaise, accompanied by Malfoy, arrived on the upper-quarters of the deck. Bob, the shipmate eyed them curiously, he could swear they were staring at Ms. Eve Richter... and little did he know, he was dead right about that. Ms. Eve Richter, glorified by a neon pink bikini, a white boa slung casually around her shoulders and a pair of golden mesh sunglasses perched on her nose, was sunbathing. She sat on a gleamingly white beach chair surrounded by doting 'home-brought' house elves caring for her every whim.

"Stop being so melodramatic Blaise, you've seduced worse." Malfoy smirked knowingly.

Damn that smirk! "Yes, but be reasonable man! She's a bitch and a witch!"

"Hermione and Ginny are witches too. And even better at hexes than her." Malfoy fingered the still burning skin on his limbs gingerly; they were smarting up nicely from the generous dole of hexes Hermione had endowed on them. "I know from experience." Malfoy muttered under his breath.

After a few more hushed exchanges and a push, Blaise glanced guiltily around himself before tottering towards Eve's direction. Draco parted with him and stalked (for it was truly first class stalking) daintily ('Like a white crested heron' , Ginny later observed) towards the mini-bar adjacent to Eve's spot and took a seat next to the giggling Hermione and Ginny.

"Why Eve dear, do you look pre-tty in pink!" Blaise announced gallantly.

Eve was about to snap impatiently when she saw it was Blaise. She was here to win the competition after all. "Why thank you Blaise, dear. A glass of chilled cognac? Only the best." Eve motioned towards an elf with pallid skin and the ice cask she/he/it was holding. The elf hastened to obey and decanted the viscous liquid into two crystal goblets. Blaise could only smile demurely at this piece of good luck. With an obscure flick of his wand, which Eve interpreted as a playful gesture, he charmed a discreet piece of dissolvable candy into one of the goblets, raising the other to his lips with what he thought was a seductive smirk. "To us."

"To us." Eve chanted, clinking glasses, and downing all the contents, to the glee of Blaise and company.

Blaise smirked, not unlike Draco, "Eve, have I ever told you that the Animal of my dreams is a **talking donkey**?"

Eve raised a delicate eyebrow wondering why the hell that was supposed to interest her. She was just about to make a suave comment when her elves let out an uproar and smashed whatever they were holding (Deliberately? No one knows for sure.). For her ears were shooting straight up, and her nose and mouth had lengthened considerably. Her body began to swell bulbously, and promptly burst the tight bikini. Blaise was turned away in disgust.

Unaware of her transformations, Eve snapped at her elves in a wheezy voice, "What's the matter with you lot? I shall let you know that wine cost me 500 gal--Eeee-OOhhhrrr!" And in one magnificent WHOOSH! Her whole body sprouted soft grey fur, with a pretty swinging tail to match.

By this time the whole deck and crew (save Bob, who was left to steer the wheel and man the deck) were clustered around Eve. Draco, Ginny and Hermione subsided into hysterical giggles once they set their eyes on Eve. Of the crowd that had gathered, some were worried, others gleeful and a few...just plain bored.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! DO SOMETHING!! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!... I SHALL SUE YOU ALL!!" Eve screeched, her Southern drawl mixing with her wheezy ass (pardon the pun)-voice.

The Captain looked helplessly on and shouted for Bob to bring the medi-witches. Upon glancing at Eve, the worthy healers quickly assessed that it was one of 'those abominable tricksters Fred and George" 's confectionary products that had caused the mayhem. They explained that it was a "Animal of My Dreams" dissolvable bon-bon that would turn the victim into any animal the prankster wished. No potion or spell could reverse it. However, the charm would disintegrate after 2 hours. Smirking smugly the witches announced, "We're sorry madam, but nothing can be done. You shall just have to wait it out, I'm afraid."

"ZAAAABIINIIIIII!! I WIIIIILLLL KIIIIIILLL YOOOUUU!!"

Said dashing debonair was nowhere to be seen.

After Eve had retired to her chambers for the day, Hermione and Draco busied themselves with the door-charm. It was a complicated piece of magic, and for efficiency Draco had pitched in to help. Ginny, claiming that she had recieved a T for Troll in Charms at Hogwarts was not present, and Zabini, of course, was nowhere to be seen. Hermione had a shrewd idea that they were together. The atmosphere in the cabin was quite stifling and neither quite knew what to say. Both wanted to maintain their dignity while not offending the other.

"Did you--" Draco began.

"Eve was--" Hermione started. Both laughed lightly. A few seconds of awkward silence followed.

"Did you see Eve's face? She was fit to burst!" Draco chuckled softly.

"Yeah, that was funny." Hermione admitted shyly, while silently cursing herself for such a lame response.

Another bout of silence followed, in which Hermione continued working on the spells to hide her embarrassment. Her head was bowed to save herself from looking at Malfoy, therefore she did not notice the conflicting expression on Malfoy's face. After what seemed to be an inner struggle, Malfoy cleared his throat, and declared in a bussiness like tone, "Of course, you know, this doesn't mean we're friends."

Hermione's head shot up, disbelief written on her features. _Why that filthy, no good, ungrateful, little...ferret!_ "Of course." Hermione stated coldly, "I wouldn't expect anything less from a _Malfoy_." She spat out the last words with vehemence and stormed out the room, leaving a shocked Malfoy behind.

"...but we could be." Malfoy uttered softly.

A.N.: Hehee... a prank for Eve... her just deserves. Not much on plot though... so i added the first and last paragraphs...just a lil' bit of fun... XD Tell me what you think! Review, review, rreeeviiiewww!! XD


End file.
